une autre histoire
by amelielille
Summary: fin 5 eme année Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Severus n'est pas le méchant et il faut proteger drago. une autre version de l'histoire. rating M pour lemon mes premier! indulgence SR/TJ SR/HG HP/DM ...


Harry se pencha au dessus des créneaux de la tour d'astronomie et vis plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas le corps désarticulé de Dumbledore gisant mort.

Il sentis la rage, la haine, la peine couler dans ses veines et partis a la poursuite des mangemorts, intimement persuadé que cette fois ci il serait capable de lancer son Avada Kedavra car il souhaitais vraiment la mort de ceux qui lui avait ravi son mentor.

Rogue et les mangemorts arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et s'y enfoncèrent sans être inquiétés les membres de l'ordre toujours bloqués sur la tour Ouest.

Ils jubilaient riant et criant a tue-tête le bonheur que leur procuraient la mort du « grand » Dumbledore, et l'excitation de porter cette nouvelle a leur maître et de ne pas recevoir de châtiment ce soir. Drago stupéfixé lévitait à côté de sa tante, il devait payer de sa vie sa désobéissance et elle était heureuse d'amener elle-même au maître son unique neveu.

Harry traversait les pelouse a toute allure, il sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui, peur de ne pas les rattraper, de ne pas pouvoir se venger, il accéléra encor l'allure et entra dans la forêt sentant une drôle de sensation pendant quelques seconde mais il ne l'analysa pas trop préoccupé par l'avance des mangemorts devant lui. Il était seul, il devait être seul.

Les mangemorts arrivèrent bientôt près du mur d'enceinte du parc au-delà duquel ils pourraient transplaner, les sécurités ayant été levés quelques heures plus tôt par Dumbledore lui-même mais elle se remettrait automatiquement toutes seules dans peu de temps.

Le trait de lumière rouge frôla la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange qui se retourna vivement prête pour la bataille, alors que Drago s'écrasait lourdement au sol.

Tout les mangemorts avait levés leurs baguettes dos au mur et scrutaient les profondeurs de la forêt. Cinq traits de lumière rouge et un de lumière verte foncèrent vers eux venant de directions différentes même si ils ne voyaient personne. Les sorts touchèrent Grey Back, McNair, Nott, et Thickness faisant jaillir le sang de leurs corps.

- Passer le mur, je vais les retenir cria Rogue lançant a son tour des sorts.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se poussant les uns les autres ils passèrent le mur, quelques secondes plus tard rogue entendit le bruits de bourrasque caractéristique du transplanage.

Seule Bellatrix était restée dans le but d'emmener Drago qu'elle refit léviter.

- Bella va temps, nous n'avons plus le temps hurla Rogue

- Non le maître voudra le punir !

Trois traits de lumière rouge foncèrent vers elle, l'un la toucha au bras, l'autre au ventre et elle n'évita le dernier que parce qu'elle s'effondra inconsciente, le sang s'écoulant abondamment de ses plaies. Drago retomba au sol.

Rogue se pencha sur Bellatrix elle respirait encore, il l'abandonna et s'agenouilla près de Drago qui respirait faiblement, il avait subi de nombreuses tortures au sommet de la tour par les mangemorts dû a son refus, son insoumission ; Des morsures et des déchirures quant sa tante avait lâché le loup-garou sur lui. Il été couvert de sang. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour les en empêcher sauf tuer Dumbledore rapidement pour laisser son filleule vivre. Il se pencha sur son corps et commença a passer sa baguette d'où une douce lueur dorée sortait sur les plaies de Drago en murmurant une douce litanie, le sang cessa de couler aussitôt. Drago poussa un petit soupir et sembla respirait plus librement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait a lancer une nouvelle incantation pour refermer les plaies, il entendit du bruits derrière lui et hurler « Avada Kedavra ». La lumière qui sortit de la baguette éclaira le visage d'Harry Potter déformé par la haine. Rogue évita le sort et envoya un « repulso » envoyant voler Harry quelques mètres plus loin en arrière, puis saisi Bella et escalada le mur. Harry s'était relevé et ne comptait pas laisser partir sans dommages les deux personnes qu'il hait plus que tout, il hurla « Rictum Sempra » « Avada Kedavra ». Rogue réussit a passer de l'autre côté et transplana avec le cadavre de Bellatrix touchée de plein fouet par l'Avada de Potter et lui-même gravement blessé par le Rictum.

Harry entendit le bruit de bourrasque du transplanage et tomba a genoux le souffle court, impuissant, désespéré d'être arrivé trop tard. Maintenant qu'il avait arrêter de courir il sentait tous ses muscles en feu il gémit tout haut et se força a respirer profondément plusieurs fois et a refouler ses larmes de frustration essayant de maîtriser la douleur. Alors qu'il essayé de reprendre son souffle et ses esprit, il vis quelques chose remuer a quelques mètre de lui il leva sa baguette prêt a combattre a nouveau mais rien ne vînt. Il s'approcha lentement il vis Malefoy inconscient ? Mort ? Il se pencha immédiatement et posa sa main sur le cœur de Drago suppliant merlin pour qu'il batte encore et que la guerre n'est pas fait une victime innocente de plus. Il sentit son cœur battre doucement et sourit, il avait vu sa réticence à l'exécution de Dumbledore, entendus son refus définitif a devenir un meurtrier pour plaire son maître, sentis son dégoût a l'approche des autres mangemorts et vus les tortures qu'ils lui avaient fait subir en tortures et humiliations quant il avait comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas plier, et vu le loup garou le déchirer sur l'ordre de sa propre tante. Sous ses yeux impuissant bloqué par le sortilège et invisible sous sa cape et sous le regard de Dumbledore trop faible pour

Intervenir il avait fait preuve d'un courage sans faille.

Harry vis les plaies béantes qui curieusement ne saignait pas, il sortis sa trousse de premier secours qu'Hermione leurs avait préparée quant la guerre s'était faite plus dure et que l'ordre avait perdu des membres faute de pouvoir donner quelques soins sur place, elle avait donc convaincus l'AD ainsi que l'ordre du Phénix de transporter un petit sac remplit de flacons de potions de première urgence. Il sortis le flacons de dictame et le passa sur les plaies qui se refermèrent sous ses doigts. Il se souvint dans un sourire de la tête de Rogue quant Hermione lui avait demandée de préparée toutes ses potions et n'avait plié que sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Rogue son sourire s'effaça, Rogue le traître, Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore. Il respira un grand coup afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions il avait plus urgent faire il sortit une potion sanguine de sa trousse et la porta au lèvres de Malefoy qui sortant doucement de l'inconscience réussit a la boire. Il se releva et fis léviter Malefoy qui reprenait quelques couleurs le plus urgent était de le conduire à l'infirmerie ils partirent rapidement en direction du château, il devait se concentrer afin de ne pas cogner Malefoy aux arbres, cela l'empêchait de pensait à tout les évènements de cette soirée et ce que cela allez changer dans sa vie déjà chaotique.

Hagrid avait vu Harry entrer dans la forêt et lui avait lancer un sort de distorsion de temps le ralentissant sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour qu'il ne puisse pas rattraper les mangemorts.

Harry ne vis pas Hagrid et celui-ci ne fit rien pour qu'il le remarque, il se devait d'être discret pour remplir sa mission pour Dumbledore. Plus tôt dans la journée il avait reçu une lettre de ce dernier :

Hagrid


End file.
